Monika (NEOs Highball)
Summary Monika is the president of the local Literature Club of the protagonist's school. She is seen as a smart, athletic and kind girl, and is considered a very popular girl in school ("Completely out of my league", as the player puts it). Though it is eventually revealed that she is far from a regular girl. She claims to have had an "epiphany", which led her to discover that the entire world she lives in is but a "game" and that her friends are just mindless automatons created solely to fall in love with the protagonist. This means that due to her role in the game, she will never manage to have the protagonist for herself, leading her to take drastic measures to create a "route" for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: 18 (Stated to have been born on September 22nd) Classification: Digital Program, President of The Literature Club Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Obtained an absolute command over the very fabric of Reality after learning about The Truth of The Universe), Plot Manipulation (Gained control over the very plot and script itself to the point where Monika influenced The Plot), Time Manipulation (Causally stopped time along with reset events and Timelines), Time Paradox Immunity (Resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed both Yuri and Natsuki at will), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do), Nonexistent Physiology (Could exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased. She could even destroy the game once and for all after this), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Capable of effecting The 9th Dimension) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Monika's powers were capable of causing fundamental distortions across the entire Doki Doki Literature Club reality and by the end of Act 2, Monika possessed absolute control over the entire Doki Doki Literature Club reality. Monika explictly mentions the existence of "infinite choices" , which suggests infinite universes that exist within self-contained cosmology of Doki Doki Literature Club), likely '''Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Based off of statements present in Yuri's poem, there is at least 6 Spatial Dimensions contained within Doki Doki Literature Club and given that Monika is capable of effecting this, she should be relative to the 6th Dimension or at least encompass that power) '''Speed: Infinite (Capable of traversing in a world without space or time, as she herself even states that the world after the destruction of Doki Doki Literature Club lacks any time), likely Immeasurable '(Likely 9th Dimensional and given that she exists on the highest level of DDLC, she should be this speed alone) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Class, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Tanked the destruction of the entire Game World itself which contains it's own time and several other Timelines/SAVES, Was uneffected by several timelines being resetted and restarted at once). Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill 'Stamina: Average Range: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal ' 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Gained complete knowledge over all of existence within Doki Doki Literature and is even aware of what can occur outside of her Game itself being able see and know what happens across many SAVES) Weaknesses: At first her control over the game itself was weak but as time grow and more knowledge was gained Monika can now shape the game to her will and create/destroy it with ease Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Monika Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Waifus